The Power of the triforce
by RicheyRichmond
Summary: What happens when the triforce gathers once more?
1. Before thoughts

As Link rode up to the steps of the old castle on Epona he thought about the resent avents that had happend over the past 7 years, Termata,  
Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labrynna. Also the people Skull Kid, Navi....Zelda...Sara..Ganondorf. All the ideams like Majora's Mask,  
the hookshoot, the hero's bow, the ocarina, the sword of time. Now he WAS acually 17! As he rode over the Draw Brige he   
heard a strange sound comming from the castle. It was fant distant sound of crying but fanter still was the sound of the Lullaby  
of Hyrule. He paused stopping Epona. Then rushed inside. Inside, Zelda was there! But oddly enough she was trasparent.  
With her back to the door.  
  
"Zelda!" Link said.  
  
"Link" Zelda said as she turned around with her hands folded together. "Save me, I am trapped in a evil man's cave!"  
  
"where is....?" but before Link could finish, Zelda dissapered leaving nothing to show she was once here.  
"Ahhhhhhh" Link slammed his golden gloves on the floor as they shatterd the tile where the gloves came down.   
He sat there crying for a while  
  
"She does not know" A voice said in the shadows. Suddenly Imapa, Zelda's childhood protecter jumped down from a   
side of the castle. "Link, I am glad you are here!" Now we must ride! No Time to explain. 


	2. A probelm

As they rhode there horses down the hill, Link asked  
  
"what was that"  
  
"that place is the caslte of dreams and thoughts. In it, think of what you want to see and you will see it. I stayed in there  
because I was waiting for you."  
  
"why"  
  
"Link! I know you arn't a scholar but I must tell you this, 7 years past Youg Zelda and I, We broke into a time continuem.  
We were flown into the future. So now there are four trifore members, You, Ganon, Zelda, and now youg zelda and because  
young zelda has run away, and the other Zelda captave, the triforce is in danger."  
  
"The triforce? In danger?"  
  
"Correct, you see if eather Zelda is killed then, Ganon(in the form of Ganandorf) will fall from the top part of the triforce to the  
side with you and both of you will get her wisdom. Then with his power and her wisdom he will concur you! Then the world will  
fall into choas."  
  
  
"But what if Ganon is distroyed?"  
  
  
"that is ok, Because if the wisdom and courage, team up they can overpower Power, then both of you will get the power  
and can rule Hyrule with grand control and Hyrule will have a golden arra of peace."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"simple, when Zelda was in her school lessons, I sat down too and learned it all. Zelda never realy paid attention untill  
she became 16"  
  
"So we are looking for young Zelda?"  
  
"Correct, she is the key to finding the other Zelda." 


	3. The girl

Meanwhile out side a old overgrown temple, a girl in a long blue robe with golden cresant moons on it walks over to   
two colloms, Singing a tune of time and the colloms break open. As she walks in she stops humming and paused....A man   
from the back of her walked over then said in a deep voice.  
  
"I've been waiting."  
  
"So you have" the girl replied. "Tell me where is my other being."  
  
"I will give her to you for a price."  
  
"what for in return?"  
  
"YOUR LIFE."  
  
"What do you mistake me for... you evil Ganon?I am no fool, If you kill me, then she will die as well!  
With no Past she will vanash into thin air!"  
  
"Fine if you dont want to talk then I will have to use force!"  
  
The child's cape flys off of her and as she muderes under her breath,   
  
"Vidavidacocoa" this uses her block for magic by magic.  
  
"Your Pathedic magic won't help you here."  
  
  
  
  
"ZELDA!" Impa says as her and Link ride down to the side of the temple. 


	4. the first gathering

"Well, well," Ganandof said with a grin. "What a suprise."  
  
"LINK, GET OUT OF HERE!" the young zelda said.  
  
Then link said,"NO, NOT UNTILL YOUR SAFE!"  
  
Next, with his boomerang Link, lunged himself forward, and with a quick flick of his rist, the boomerag flung   
  
through the air and hit Ganandof. Then Link pulled out the Firce Deity's mask. His body bulked up and targeted the evil king.   
  
SLASH the sword and the boomerag hit Ganondof at the same time. Ganondof fell to his knees.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHH" Ganandof said, "This is not the end!"  
  
Suddenly a huge gust of wind surounded the evil warlock and carried him away. Everyone was in amazment.  
  
Then link asked, "Young Zelda, why did you come here in the first place?"  
  
"because me and my other being can sence each other, so i went to save her, the sencing i felt came from....AHH"  
  
The young princess fell to the floor, in pain.  
  
"Whats wrong zelda?" Imapa said.  
  
"They..They are...hurting her" She said.   
  
Link let out a small whisper "no" and started running into the old temple. 


	5. triforce

OK now before i go on, some people may be a little unsure about the triforce, heres some quick knowloge  
  
i think may help, so this is sorta just my therory of hyrule's triforce  
  
oh and if ur wondering why there are 2 zelda's and 4 members in the story, the zelda's sorta ~share~   
  
their peice of the triforce  
  
farore= green= farore's pearl= courage= link= right corner peice  
  
Din= Red= Din's pearl= power= ganon= top peice  
  
nayru= blue= Nayru's pearl= wisdom= Zelda= left corner peice  
  
G  
  
GGG  
  
GGGGG  
  
GGGGGGG  
  
Z L  
  
ZZZ LLL  
  
ZZZZZ LLLLL  
  
ZZZZZZZ LLLLLLL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorta understand it now?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
